


Don't Press Send

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. Marc is drunk and decides to message his brother with his resolutions. No harm in that, right? It's not like he could accidentally send them to a whole host of people.... Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a three line fic prompt on Tumblr that was so much fun it needed more :D

_Marc created the group Jsarfefihwe_

Marc

| 

23:27

| 

Urgh can’t believe you left me all alone on NYE! Traitor lol  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

23:31

| 

I imagine you are balls deep right now so I expect no reply HOWEVER I have had half of the whisky so I thought I better do my resolutions now!

   
  
Marc

| 

23:31

| 

Paddock ones…

Stop giving ANY fucks about the Italian prick

Drool less over my teammate

Wank less over my teammate

Prove to Jorge I’m genuine about being mates (how?)  
  
Marc

| 

23:33

| 

Not paddock & team ones…

Confess to Mama that I broke the vase AND stay alive!

Get laid

Make my crew chief greyer

Successfully navigate another year of never letting on I had a crush on our manager!  
  
Alex

| 

23:37

| 

Ha! How drunk are you? I think they are all very good resolutions!!!  
  
Marc

| 

23:38

| 

Yes. Especially the last one lol! Imagine if you hadn’t stopped me going to his room that night EEEKKKKK!! I don’t know who would be more red faced lol  
  
Alex

| 

23:39

| 

Him. Definitely him lol!  
  
Marc

| 

23:40

| 

I think it would be a close run thing! Go enjoy your party!  
  
 

Marc

| 

00:00

| 

Hapfy New Year!!!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Alex

| 

00:03

| 

Happy New Year Bro!  
  
Alex

| 

00:03

| 

Put down the whisky lol  
  
Marc

| 

00:04

| 

No…  
  
Papa

| 

00:05

| 

Happy New Year. Didn’t need to know your resolutions…  
  
Papa

| 

00:06

| 

And your mother knows about the vase… She knows everything!  
  
Marc

| 

00:07

| 

Jajaja happy new year Papa  
  
Papa

| 

00:08

| 

Enjoy the rest of your night boys  
  
_Papa left this group._

Jack Fucking Miller

| 

00:10

| 

Who is this? Happy New Year anyway!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

00:13

| 

Who are yooooooooooouuuuu!  
  
 

Guille

| 

00:23

| 

Happy new year. Not sure I needed to know your resolutions, but never mind lol  
  
---|---|---  
  
 

Tito

| 

00:30

| 

Happy new year!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Tito

| 

00:31

| 

Erm, did you mean to invite everyone to this group?  
  
Marc

| 

00:48

| 

Titoooooooooo!!!!! Are you going round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round and round Almeria??????  
  
Tito

| 

00:50

| 

Lol! No, because it’s 1am… How drunk are you?  
  
Marc

| 

00:51

| 

Drunk enough to be looking at the wallpaper in the kitchen that the designer woman picked and thinking it’s nice…  
  
Tito

| 

00:52

| 

Oh jesus! Put down the booze and turn off your phone!  
  
Marc

| 

00:53

| 

Pfft don’t be so BORING Tito! It’s party party time  
  
Tito

| 

00:55

| 

Don’t say I didn’t try!  
  
Marc

| 

00:58

| 

You ALWAYS try! Even when you are not as good as other people or your bike isn’t as good you try and try and try and try and try! Tito is a tryerer! Always trying trying!  
  
Tito

| 

00:59

| 

Lol thanks mate. Good night  
  
Marc

| 

01:03

| 

Good night Tito. Sleep tight DON’T LET THE BED BUGGERS BITE!!  
  
 

Jorge

| 

01:15

| 

I didn’t say I didn’t believe you?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Jorge

| 

01:16

| 

Happy new year  
  
Marc

| 

01:20

| 

JOOOOOOOOOOOOrge! How did you get here?!!! You don’t say you don’t believe me but I can see it in your eyes. You have eyes that say “He’s not true. He’s sneaky. Like the Italian prick” but I’m not. I’m not sneaky OR Italian OR A PRICK!  
  
Jorge

| 

01:23

| 

Lmao, but you are drunk I assume?  
  
Marc

| 

01:24

| 

Guilty as charge m’lord  
  
Jorge

| 

01:26

| 

Perhaps you shouldn’t be creating groups and sharing so much information drunk  
  
Marc

| 

01:28

| 

OH MY GOD YOU TURNED INTO TITO!!!  
  
Marc

| 

01:30

| 

Was that in one of your books? Where do you buy all of your books? With the quotes? Are there ANY quotes in the world you haven’t read???  
  
Jorge

| 

01:35

| 

You are quite funny when you are drunk  
  
Jorge

| 

01:36

| 

Have you added Dani to this group?  
  
Marc

| 

01:39

| 

Nooooooo! Not Dani. Can’t add Dani. No Dani when drunk as it’s dangeroooos!  
  
Dani

| 

01:42

| 

Erm… Hi… Happy new year…  
  
Marc

| 

01:45

| 

Happy new year Dani!  
  
Marc

| 

01:47

| 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Do NOT READ up the thread Dani! Promise you will not!!!  
  
Jorge

| 

01:49

| 

I **really** want to read this, but it seems unfair. I shall leave now. We’ll have a drink at testing. I don’t think you are a prick. Or Italian ;-)  
  
_Jorge left this group._

Marc

| 

01:53

| 

I’m going to ask Honda to end my contract early. I will go to Moto2 or superbikes or something!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

01:55

| 

Lol, no you won’t! It’s all good.  
  
Marc

| 

02:00

| 

It’s not GOOD! How can it be good Dani? You know – YOU KNOW!!  
  
Dani

| 

02:02

| 

Well I don’t know much and I don’t mind anyway so it’s all good.  
  
Marc

| 

02:07

| 

IT’S BAAAAAADDDDD!!! You know that I think about! You know that I wank over you. I WANK Dani! That’s bad! I have dreams and thoughts and now you KNOW!  
  
Dani

| 

02:10

| 

I’m not really sure what to say to that to be honest lol. I think I need more wine.  
  
Marc

| 

02:13

| 

No wine! When you wine you get all smiley and relaxed and you put arms round shoulders and you giggle…  
  
Dani

| 

02:16

| 

Is giggling bad?  
  
Marc

| 

02:18

| 

No it is good. It is SO good! You get little dimples and you are so cute and beautiful and it makes me want to WANK OVER YOU!  
  
Dani

| 

02:20

| 

Oh. Well I will try and giggle more ;-)  
  
Marc

| 

02:22

| 

DO NOT FLIRT WITH ME DANIEL PEDROSA!  
  
Dani

| 

02:23

| 

I thought you’d like that?  
  
Marc

| 

02:25

| 

I do like it, but I can’t wank with my phone in my hand!!  
  
Marc

| 

02:27

| 

And it is teasing. When you tease I get all not concentrate and Santi gets mad and shouts “CONCENTRATE MARC!” and sometimes he gets really really mad and says “STOP LOOKING AT DANIS ASS!”  
  
Dani

| 

02:29

| 

So if I want to win I should giggle and wiggle my ass? I’ll have to remember that!  
  
Dani

| 

02:30

| 

Turn your phone off and I’ll call you tomorrow to talk  
  
Marc

| 

02:34

| 

Tomorrow I’ll be too shamed to talk to you!  
  
Dani

| 

02:28

| 

Don’t be ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of  
  
Marc

| 

02:30

| 

But I’m gay. It’s not allowed to be gay in MotoGP. Everyone will hate me. And you’ll hate me because you know I look at your ass and it’ll all be ruined!  
  
Dani

| 

02:35

| 

You are allowed to be gay. No-one will hate you, especially not be. It would be very hypocritical of me to hate you for being gay…  
  
Marc

| 

02:37

| 

What does that mean?  
  
Dani

| 

02:39

| 

Read it again in the morning. It’ll all make sense. Then call me. I imagine I’ll be awake all night. Good night Marc x  
  
Marc

| 

02:40

| 

You should wank! I always wank when I can’t sleep and it helps!  
  
Marc

| 

02:41

| 

But you shouldn’t wank over you because that would be weird  
  
Marc

| 

02:44

| 

OMG! DANI KNOWS… FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. DANI KNOWS! ALEX!!!!!!  
  
Guille

| 

02:46

| 

Alex is asleep. I tried to wake him, but he’s out for the count. Turn your phone off and go to bed Marc  
  
Marc

| 

02:50

| 

What do I dooooooo? Dani KNOWS!! Oh jesus I have to move house and change jobs and have surgery to change my face. Fuck…  
  
Hector

| 

02:54

| 

Everyone leave this conversation NOW!  
  
Hector

| 

02:56

| 

Marc, delete every extra person NOW!  
  
Marc

| 

02:58

| 

He knows…  
  
Hector

| 

02:59

| 

Marc. Take a deep breath and delete people from this conversation. Now.  
  
_Hector added Jose-Luis to this group_

Jose-Luis

| 

03:01

| 

Listen to Hector mate. Delete people from this conversation  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

03:03

| 

Joseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Good idea Hector! Let’s add EVERYONE!  
  
Hector

| 

03:04

| 

NO!  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:05

| 

Marc No!!  
  
_Marc added Santi to this group_

_Marc added Livio to this group_

_Marc added Emilio to this group_

Hector

| 

03:07

| 

Jose-Luis delete people now!!  
  
---|---|---  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:09

| 

He’s changed the fucking password!  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:11

| 

Marc! This isn’t funny!  
  
Hector

| 

03:13

| 

Marc you need to stop this now!  
  
Dani

| 

03:16

| 

Marc, Hector and Jose-Luis are right. You need to delete people from this.  
  
_Livio left this group_

Hector

| 

03:30

| 

Marc, mate you NEED to delete people  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

03:31

| 

Marc answer your phone please  
  
Hector

| 

03:33

| 

He’s not answering anyone  
  
Dani

| 

03:35

| 

Asleep?  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:37

| 

Probably… He does that. Wide awake to fast asleep in three seconds’ flat  
  
Hector

| 

03:39

| 

Keep trying to crack the password  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:40

| 

It’s not any of the usual ones. Nothing to do with Alex. Nothing to do with Roser. Nothing to do with Dani.  
  
Hector

| 

03:42

| 

JL!!! FFS!  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:44

| 

What?  
  
Hector

| 

03:45

| 

“Nothing to do with Dani.”  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:47

| 

Oh. Yeah. Shit. Sorry  
  
Dani

| 

03:50

| 

I think the cat is sort of out that bag now anyway…  
  
Hector

| 

03:53

| 

What a fucking mess! This is why I said NO WhatsApp!!  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

03:55

| 

Lol. I hate to tell you the bad news Hector, but they’ve always had WhatsApp – they just didn’t tell you!  
  
Hector

| 

03:59

| 

Fucking hell.  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

04:01

| 

Chill out. It’s not your problem now anyway…  
  
Hector

| 

04:02

| 

You don’t think one of the team riders declaring himself as gay is going to impact on my job? Really?  
  
Dani

| 

04:04

| 

If someone doesn’t delete Valentino before he reads this then it won’t just be Marc being gay, you’ll have to deal with…  
  
Hector

| 

04:06

| 

What? Alex has a girlfriend??? Hang on, I’ll read through  
  
Dani

| 

04:08

| 

Not Alex…  
  
Hector

| 

04:10

| 

Ah. Right. That’s what Livio meant.  
  
Dani

| 

04:11

| 

Livio?  
  
Hector

| 

04:13

| 

Yeah. He messaged me after he was added here. Told me to make sure you both knew you had his support and that he “in the nicest possibly way didn’t give a fuck” and told me to deal with it.  
  
Santi

| 

04:17

| 

So, to summarise… Marc is gay. He fancies Dani. He wanks over Dani. A lot. He had a crush on Emilio. He wants to be friends with Jorge and he’s drunk? Did I miss anything?  
  
Hector

| 

04:18

| 

SANTI!! FFS man!  
  
Santi

| 

04:20

| 

I’m just making sure I’ve got the details correct. I don’t want to make another error  
  
Hector

| 

04:22

| 

Jesus Christ man this is NOT the place for you to have another drunken cry about fucking bloody Philip Island! EVERYONE IS OVER IT!  
  
Santi

| 

04:24

| 

It could have been so costly. So so costly  
  
Jose-Luis

| 

04:26

| 

OMG I am so glad I’ve had a drink!  
  
Santi

| 

04:28

| 

Aww Dani is gay too. That’s nice. It’ll be nice in the garage with the two of them together. Like a big family. It’ll be better without Ramon on Dani’s side. He’s a knob. I don’t like him.  
  
Emilio

| 

04:35

| 

Santi Hernandez delete yourself from this chat AT ONCE!  
  
Santi

| 

04:37

| 

Sorry Milio. I dunno how to do that.  
  
Emilio

| 

04:39

| 

Hector JL WHY DO YOU NOT HAVE THE PASSWORD FOR THIS???  
  
Emilio

| 

04:40

| 

NO MORE POSTING ON THIS THREAD. I AM GOING TO ANDORRA AND I WILL GET MARC’S PHONE AND DELETE EVERYONE. STOP POSTING NOW!!  
  
_Tito left this group_

_Guille left this group_

Jack Miller

| 

04:45

| 

Holy shit…  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Jack Miller left this group_

_Vale took a screenshot of this group_

Marc

| 

07:57

| 

Oh shit. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry everyone  
  
---|---|---  
  
Vale

| 

07:59

| 

See the halo slipping golden boy…  
  
Marc

| 

08:01

| 

That would be low, even for you.  
  
Vale

| 

08:07

| 

Sometimes low is better than nothing. Tell you what, I’ll give you a week to announce it yourself…  
  
Marc

| 

08:09

| 

Fuck you.  
  
Vale

| 

08:11

| 

Lol, you’d like that wouldn’t you? ;-) You are not my type  
  
Dani

| 

08:13

| 

Isn’t he?  
  
Dani

| 

08:15

| 

I thought he would be. Since I was and he’s a bit like me, but better looking…  
  
Vale

| 

08:17

| 

Stay out of this Dani. This has nothing to do with you  
  
Dani

| 

08:21

| 

Marc’s sexuality has nothing to do with you.  
  
Emilio

| 

08:27

| 

Valentino if you sell this then I will have lawyers on you faster than you can do a lap of your ranch  
  
Vale

| 

08:29

| 

I won’t sell anything  
  
Vale

| 

08:30

| 

If a screen shot of this conversation ACCIDENTALLY leaks out it won’t be anything you can pin on me  
  
Emilio

| 

08:33

| 

I will take every legal step in the book if you that.  
  
Dani

| 

08:37

| 

He doesn’t care about legal steps Emilio. He doesn’t give a single fuck about anyone other than himself. There is only one way to deal with him in situations like this…  
  
Vale

| 

08:40

| 

Lol, how should they deal with me then Dani?  
  
Dani

| 

08:41

| 

You leak the conversation, or the fact Marc is gay, then I’ll leak this…  
  
Dani

| 

08:42

| 

_Img.tavullia2009_  
  
Vale

| 

08:45

| 

You wouldn’t… Leaking that photograph would out you and you’ll never come out. You said so…  
  
Dani

| 

08:47

| 

Alberto said I’d never, ever come out. I said I’d never come out _for you_ …  
  
Marc

| 

08:50

| 

You two?  
  
Dani

| 

08:52

| 

A long time ago. I’d understand if that means you wouldn’t.  
  
Marc

| 

08:53

| 

Wait…  
  
Marc

| 

08:54

| 

You are gay?  
  
Marc

| 

08:55

| 

You had a relationship with Vale?  
  
Marc

| 

08:56

| 

You’d understand if that means I wouldn’t – which means you would? With me?  
  
Dani

| 

08:58

| 

Yes.  
  
Dani

| 

08:59

| 

Yes.  
  
Dani

| 

09:00

| 

Yes.  
  
Vale

| 

09:03

| 

You’d come out for him?  
  
Dani

| 

09:05

| 

Yes.  
  
Vale

| 

09:06

| 

Why?  
  
Dani

| 

09:08

| 

Because I think he’d be worth the risk.  
  
_Vale left this group_

Emilio

| 

09:11

| 

What do you think he will do?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Marc

| 

09:13

| 

I don’t care. Can everyone except Dani please leave this conversation…  
  
Emilio

| 

09:15

| 

Marc, we need to talk about this…  
  
Marc

| 

09:18

| 

The only person I need to speak to right now is Dani. Please leave the conversation…  
  
_Hector left the group_

_Jose-Luis left the group_

Emilio

| 

09:20

| 

We are discussing this tomorrow….  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Emilio left the group_

Marc

| 

09:22

| 

Did you love him? Am I allowed to ask you that?  
  
---|---|---  
  
Dani

| 

09:27

| 

You can ask me anything… I thought I did at the time. Maybe I did, but I’m not sure. I was young. He wasn’t the Vale he is now. He wasn’t quite as bitter. He certainly wasn’t as nasty. He was fun. And forbidden. He was a part of my life in that way for three months or so. Then he got bored and moved on.  
  
Marc

| 

09:30

| 

So, you don’t love him now?  
  
Dani

| 

09:32

| 

No. I moved on from him a long time ago.  
  
Dani

| 

09:34

| 

And my head has been full someone else for the last year or so ;-)  
  
Marc

| 

09:36

| 

ME?  
  
Dani

| 

09:40

| 

Did you squawk that? In that really high pitched way that you do?  
  
Marc

| 

09:41

| 

No….  
  
Marc

| 

09:42

| 

Maybe…  
  
Marc

| 

09:43

| 

A little bit…  
  
Marc

| 

09:44

| 

Really?  
  
Dani

| 

09:45

| 

Really.  
  
Dani

| 

09:46

| 

It should be me that’s surprised really. You are pretty fucking stunning.  
  
Marc

| 

09:50

| 

Have you been drinking?  
  
Dani

| 

09:51

| 

It’s new year’s day – everyone has been drinking!  
  
Marc

| 

09:53

| 

How much?  
  
Dani

| 

09:55

| 

Not enough to accidentally tell my teammate that I like him.  
  
Dani

| 

09:57

| 

I think this relationship will work better if only one of us gets that drunk ;-)  
  
Marc

| 

09:58

| 

I like the word relationship… I like it a lot!  
  
Dani

| 

10:00

| 

I like you a lot so that’s good ;-)  
  
Marc

| 

10:01

| 

Urgh I wish there were flights to Geneva today!  
  
Dani

| 

10:02

| 

Flying to Geneva would be a bit silly…  
  
Marc

| 

10:04

| 

Oh. Ok.  
  
Marc

| 

10:05

| 

Sorry.  
  
Marc

| 

10:06

| 

I just thought…  
  
Dani

| 

10:07

| 

Marc…  
  
Marc

| 

10:08

| 

Yeah?  
  
Dani

| 

10:09

| 

It would be a bit silly because I’m in Barcelona…  
  
Marc

| 

10:10

| 

Oh. Right.  
  
Marc

| 

10:11

| 

Ooohhh!  
  
Marc

| 

10:12

| 

I could get to Barcelona?  
  
Dani

| 

10:14

| 

You could…  
  
Dani

| 

10:15

| 

Or, since I’m in a very big and busy hotel, I could get to Andorra instead?  
  
Marc

| 

10:17

| 

Dani Pedrosa are you trying to get me alone?  
  
Dani

| 

10:19

| 

Yes… Objections?  
  
Marc

| 

10:21

| 

HOW SOON CAN YOU GET HERE?!?!  
  
Dani

| 

10:25

| 

Jaja probably 3 ish hours? Depending on how easily bribed the driver is to bend the speed limits ;-)  
  
Marc

| 

10:27

| 

I’ll pay half…  
  
Dani

| 

10:31

| 

I need to go an sort the car…  
  
Marc

| 

10:33

| 

Ok.  
  
Marc

| 

10:34

| 

I can’t believe this is happening…  
  
Dani

| 

10:35

| 

Me neither babe  
  
Alex

| 

10:40

| 

Happy new year!!!  
  
Alex

| 

10:41

| 

What the actual fuck did I miss?  
  
Marc

| 

10:42

| 

Dani is gay. He likes me. He’s coming to my house.  
  
Alex

| 

10:44

| 

WHAT?!  
  
Marc

| 

10:46

| 

Vale knows, but Dani fixed it (We think)  
  
Alex

| 

10:48

| 

How?  
  
Alex

| 

10:50

| 

WHY IS THERE A PHOTO OF DANI AND VALE IN BED TOGETHER??????  
  
Dani

| 

10:55

| 

Do you two often shout in messages?  
  
Marc

| 

10:56

| 

YES!  
  
Alex

| 

10:58

| 

YES!  
  
Dani

| 

11:00

| 

I asked for that…  
  
Dani

| 

11:00

| 

Car is booked for 15 minutes x  
  
Marc

| 

11:02

| 

Yessssss! OMG I need to go tidy my house!  
  
Dani

| 

11:04

| 

Don’t be silly, I’m coming to see you, not your house  
  
Marc

| 

11:05

| 

Thank fuck for that, I hate cleaning.  
  
Marc

| 

11:06

| 

OMG!  
  
Marc

| 

11:07

| 

OH  
  
Marc

| 

11:07

| 

MY  
  
Marc

| 

11:08

| 

FUCKING  
  
Marc

| 

11:08

| 

GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Dani

| 

11:10

| 

What?  
  
Alex

| 

11:11

| 

What’s wrong?  
  
Marc

| 

11:13

| 

EMILIO!!!!  
  
Dani

| 

11:15

| 

He’s just worried about you. He’ll be fine.  
  
Alex

| 

11:17

| 

He knows you are gay already and he’s fine. Don’t worry about that.  
  
Marc

| 

11:19

| 

No. You don’t understand  
  
Marc

| 

11:20

| 

Yes. Especially the last one lol! Imagine if you hadn’t stopped me going to his room that night EEEKKKKK!! I don’t know who would be more red faced lol  
  
Marc

| 

11:21

| 

OH!  
  
Marc

| 

11:22

| 

MY!  
  
Marc

| 

11:23

| 

FUCKING!  
  
Marc

| 

11:24

| 

GOD!  
  
Marc

| 

11:25

| 

HE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dani

| 

11:26

| 

Oops lol! Maybe he didn’t read back…  
  
Marc

| 

11:28

| 

HE ALWAYS READS BACK!! HE MISSES NOTHING  
  
Marc

| 

11:29

| 

HE KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!! EMILIO KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex

| 

11:30

| 

Sorry, but…. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Marc

| 

11:31

| 

Fuck you Alex. Fuck you.  
  
Marc

| 

11:32

| 

They’ll find my body at the bottom of the valley. Tell Mama I love her…  
  
Dani

| 

11:33

| 

Shall I turn my car around then?  
  
Marc

| 

11:35

| 

Don’t you fucking dare! I have plans for you Pedrosa…  
  
Dani

| 

11:37

| 

Does it include the licking you mentioned before? Because I’m good with that…  
  
_Alex left this group_


End file.
